Luke's Nightmares
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: The 'Luke' in his nighmtares wasn't him at all. And it's torturing both him and Guy...


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and it's characters. K?

That blonde cries every night, but _Luke _couldn't even help cheer up his servant...

Pairing: AschXGuy

Rating: PG-13

Notes: I've (kinda) played the game only up to Berkend when I was at my beloved's place, but I'm spoiled enough to know what I'm doing. I'm sorry to be using japanese suffixes, I got used to it cause I've been writing ToA fics even before the English was released.

**WARNING: Spoilers for Asch's real identity...?**

**Luke's Nightmares**

Dhaat has been his new prison ever since Van took him away from his home.

At least he can go around the place more freely than when he was at Mansion but-

- _He's been having a lot of terrible nightmares lately_-

- And he didn't even know why...

He also felt very angry at himself, for leaving his beloved servant there.

The servant who's scared of women, which he finds very funny-

The servant who's better than any other maid in the mansion-

The servant who teaches him new things like a teacher-

The servant who acts like his second mother-

The servant who plays swords with him if Van-shishio isn't there-

The servant who _tried_ to kill him-

- _"Luke... I'm sorry... I can't...!"_ he remembered how the servant cried when he woke up one night and felt Guy's hands strangling him, but then the blonde hurriedly let's go and moves away, frightened-

- The servant who loved him and he dearly loved in return...

The servant he misses now, second to his mother-

- And the servant who's in pain in his dreams...

-

"Luke! Are you listening? You're writing it all wrong!" the familiar voice of the servant started to scold the Obocchama.

_Why can't I write...? Why can't I speak...? Why can't I move my body...!?_

The blonde servant shook his head. He looked frustrated and his expression says it's like teaching a baby how to write and speak- _What's going on...?_

"Here, let me me show you how to write this again..." the servants hand rest's on the obocchama's as he guides him on how to write his ABC's, "Good?" Guy asks and Luke nods, "Now, try it again..."

But again, he wrote things a bit wrong and all his servant could do was slap his forehead without Luke seeing him. He's been trying his best to hide his annoyance from the kid...

_Guy, what is this nightmare...? Why am I so stupid here...?_

-

The nightmare's continued night, after night, after night-

Luke didn't know if he's seeing things through another person's body but- Guy Cecil, his beloved servant- still calls him 'Luke' in that nightmare. Even if Van-shishio calls him 'Asch' now when he's awake, for sure he knows that the person in his stupid-nightmare's is still him- but not really him.

He's not a slow learner! He can write and even swing a sword perfectly unlike the stupid-Luke in his nighmtares.

It's already been years...

_It's that dream again..._

"Guy, why're you still trying so hard to teach me? All the other maid's have given up, but you still persist. Why?" _Luke_ intently asks, which surprised the young blonde who only gave a nervous laugh, then replies, "Because I trust you, that you can still regain your memories and..." his voice slowly fades into a whisper, 'you'll remember who I really am...'

_Please don't give me that sad face, Guy. I'm here!_ Asch wanted to embrace the poor servant to soothe him, but his body won't even follow. The only thing he could do is watch Guy's morbid expression and wait for _Luke's_ response-

- but his body just sat in his position, silent, and Asch had to mentally kick himself for that, _How stupid can I get!?_

"Thank you, Guy..." the young redhead smiled, which Guy happily returned with a gentler, but a bit sadder, one.

_That's all you can say!?_ Asch angrily growled. He NEVER liked his actions in this nightmare- cause it's not HIM! The nightmare's torturing him and Guy at the same time- which made him hope that these were all just a _dream_, not the reality thats happening in his home...

Guy pats _Luke's_ back, "Time to go to sleep, Bocchama."

_This is... always the most painful part of the nightmare..._

With a small _hopeful_ smile on his face, Guy tucks in the young master on his bed, "Good night, Guy..." Luke innocently said.

The blonde just stood there as if waiting for Luke to say or do something, but the boy just stared at the servant questioningly, "Guy...?"

_Ask him to stay beside you in bed! Luke can't sleep without his Guy in bed! _Asch's consciousness desperately shouted. He knows that it's the only thing Guy's waiting for everytime he tucks in _Luke_ for the night.

"Ah, sorry... 'Night, Luke..." Guy slowly moves away from the bed and sat down on a

sofa. Waiting for the boy to fall asleep so he can leave the room.

_Guy...!_

Asch could see the loneliness on Guy's expression before _Luke _falls asleep, and that bothers him all the time...

Once the Obocchama's asleep, Guy silently walks back near the boy's bed. He leans down a bit and kisses Luke's forehead...

-

_I was very happy when I was able to embrace him again..._

Guy was cooking in the kitchen at that time and Luke was also there, staring off into space as if his mind was completely blank. He didn't notice when his body started to move and suddenly embraced the servant from behind.

He felt Guy's heart race because of the embrace. _Luke_ realized what he's doing and instantly let's go, "Ah! I shouldn'tve done that!"

Guy's expression was a mix of happiness, surprised and downhearted, but before he could tell Luke that it's 'Alright', the boy was already out of sight...

"Luke really has changed..."

-

There are certain nights- when Luke gets woken up by the sound of faint sobbing inside his room...

He sits up and see's Guy at his study table- head bowed and all- and was crying...!

The boy slowly hops out of bed and approaches the blonde servant, "Guy...?" a pat on the back and he jumps, suprised that the young master's awake.

"O-obocchama! Y-you're- ah-" Guy hastily wipes away his tears with his sleeves, "- s-sorry to have waken you!" he apologizes, bowing over and over, faking a smile in order for Luke not to worry.

_Why is this Luke so stupid...?_

Luke started to guess, "Were the maids picking on you again?" his hands were on his hips as if he's planning to scold the maids for making Guy cry- but the older boy shook his head.

Asch badly wanted to give the poor confused servant a hug in order to comfort him and to know that the real Luke is still there, but...

"It's nothing... nothing..." he repeated to show that there was really _nothing_ wrong, so Luke just frowns and went back to bed. A bit irritated for getting bothered in his sleep.

_Guy, I..._

Asch never liked it whenever he see's Guy crying unmanly somewhere inside his- _Luke's_ room. Why does he cry...? Why...?

"Remember, Luke, I'm still waiting for you..." Guy whisper's as he opens the room's door. Asch could see that Guy's blue eyes were still teary as he sadly leaves the room...

'... But you've changed...' he added as he leans down on the closed door of Luke's room.

-

And the nightmare still continued after all those years...

Asch began to dislike his- or rather- _Luke's_ responses whenever Guy's suffering from the pain of loosing the old Luke. So he decided to ignore it- wanting to forget that his beloved servant is in pain of missing him somewhere back at his home...

Maybe it helped...? He convinced himself that all he see's were just nightmare's brought by the karma of leaving his family- or not even trying his best to go back to them.

But he knew that he was so wrong when he found out about his mirror image- his Replica-

- Then, when he was reunited with Guy Cecil-

- He didn't know where to start...

**Wakas?**

I desperately tried to finish this early in the morning.ee;;

A-anyways, I typed this even before I knew that Guy was unkind to the young!Luke before he was kidnapped…

04:35 061306

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

**Pictomancer Murasaki**


End file.
